Buffy's victims
The following is a list of characters killed by Buffy Summers, the main character of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She is the Slayer, whose job it is to kill evil demons and vampires. Occasionally there comes a superpowered human that she has to kill, such as Caleb. In addition to the names listed below, she kills many unnamed vampires and demons. #Thomas - Stabbed with stake #Luke - Stabbed in the back with a stake #Claw - Stabbed with a piece of a fence #Natalie French - Hacked to death with a machete #Andrew Borba - Incinerated in a furnace #Doctor Weirick - Thrown into a pit of hyenas, who eat him #Moloch - Tricked into punching a console, electrocuting him #The Master - Thrown through a ceiling window and impaled on a broken piece of wood #Absalom - Incinerated with a torch #Machida - Killed when she cut off his tail #Billy Ford (vampire) - Stabbed with stake #Octarus - Kicked in the throat with skates, slitting his throat #Ted Buchanan - Beaten to death with a frying pan #Mother Bezoar - Hacked to death from the inside with a pickaxe #The Judge - Blown to pieces with a rocket launcher. (debatable, as he survived dismemberment once) #Der Kindestod - Neck snapped #Ken - Bludgeoned with mace #Ovu Mobani - Stabbed in the eyes with a shovel #Candy Gorch - Stabbed with a spatula #Lurconis - Incinerated with a flamethrower #Lagos - Decapitated #Gwendolyn Post - Arm cut off with a piece of glass, causing the power of her glove to go out of control and destroy her #Demon (Gingerbread) - Stabbed in the throat with a long stake #Zachary Kralik - Tricked into drinking holy water #Balthazar - Electrocuted by her sending an electric wire into his bathtub #Alfonse - Stabbed with pool cue #Eddie (Vampire) - Stabbed with stake #Sunday - Stake thrown at her #Gachnar - Stomped on #Hus - Stabbed in the back with his own knife #The Gentlemen - All six's heads exploded at the sound of her scream #Boone - Staked in the back #Adam - Uranium power supply (his heart) torn out #Cyrus - Staked in the back #Peaches - Stabbed with stake #Brad Konig - Decapitated with axe #Mort - Staked with unicorn horn #Toth - Stabbed with sword #Spawn of Sobek - Beaten to death #Queller demon - Stabbed in the back of the neck with a knife #Whip - Stabbed with a wooden beam #Doc - Thrown from a tower #Buffy Summers - Sacrificed herself to save the world by jumping into a mystical portal. Revived #Child of Words - Decapitated with an axe #M'Fashnik Demon - Beaten with a lead pipe and drowned #Sword Demon - Trapped in sword, then killed when Buffy broke the sword in two #Glarghk Gulh Kashmas'nik Demon - Impaled with fist #Gnarl - Stabbed in the eyes with thumbs #Avilas - Burned with torch #Grimslaw Demon - Axe thrown at him #Holden Webster (vampire) - Stabbed with stake #Ubervamp - Decapitated with wire #Lissa - Decapitated with sword #Richard - Stabbed with stake #Caleb - Chopped vertically in two with scythe Category:Victim Lists